


A Thing of Nightmares (or of Dreams?)

by heeroluva



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Gaping, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Body Horror, Crack Treated Seriously, Drugged Sex, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oviposition, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Tentacles, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is supposed to be a special night for them takes a seemingly nightmarish turn.</p><p>(AKA the one where Nicky grows tentacles.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thing of Nightmares (or of Dreams?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uppersanddowners](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uppersanddowners/gifts).



> Request: body horror, tentacles, oviposition, angst, happy endings
> 
> Thank you for giving me the opportunity to write this. I hope you enjoy it!

The slick sound of Nicky’s fingers fucking into Alex’s ass was lewd in the room, silent except for Alex’s ragged breathing, and went straight to Nicky’s cock, causing it to throb and leak against his stomach. It was a view Nicky would never get enough of, Alex spread and open for him. His eyes traced the length of Alex’s body, from where his shaggy head was buried in the pillow, following the long stretch of muscles down his back, eyes lingering for a moment on the spread of bruises on his side from a particularly nasty hit against the boards last night and the tattoos low on his back before continuing on to the magnificent swell of his ass, held open so invitingly by Alex’s own hands, his fingers digging into the rounded muscles there. 

Nicky slowed down his thrusts, and aimed at Alex’s prostate instead, watching the way that Alex’s muscles flexed in response. When Alex’s hands dropped away, he struggled up onto his hands and knees, pushing back onto Nicky’s fingers, clearly wanting more. 

Smirking, Nicky slowed the pace even more, keeping constant pressure on Alex’s prostate. 

Swearing, Alex glared over his shoulder. “Promised me the night of my life. Stop teasing and fuck me.” 

Nicky knew that he could make Alex beg, make him sound so pretty, but not right now, not with how worked up he was at the thought of sinking into Alex bare, without the feel of a condom between them, just skin on skin. 

“So demanding,” Nicky said with a grin as he pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the sheets. He wanted to lean down, let his tongue trail over Alex’s tattoos and lower still to taste him. But no, now wasn’t the time. Instead, Nicky let his fingers dig into the flesh of Alex’s ass, spreading his cheeks apart, watching the way that Alex’s ass grasped at nothing, begging to be filled. 

Alex’s hips rocked back impatiently. “If you don’t fuck me now, I’m going to tie you down, fuck myself with a toy until I come, and maybe if I feel you deserve it, I’ll let you come too.” 

Nicky moaned at the image, heart racing, knowing that Alex would do it, had done it before, hadn’t let him come for hours. 

Drawing a shuddery breath, Nicky pulled his foreskin back behind the head of his cock as he sunk past Alex’s slick entrance. The heat, the flex of muscles as they gave way to Nicky shouldn’t have been that different from all the times they’d fucked with condoms. But as Nicky slowly sank balls-deep and blanketed himself across Alex’s back, he squeezed his hands over Alex’s where they were fisted in the sheets, dropped his head against Alex’s shoulder and panted open-mouthed and hot as he struggled not to come instantly. The breathy little groan that escaped Alex’s mouth as Nicky bottomed out certainly didn’t help his struggles.

Nicky was glad he couldn’t see Alex’s face, the way he was sure to be biting his lip, his eyes fluttering shut as Nicky fucked into him, and Nicky cursed his imagination, the thought not helping his already frayed control. He hadn’t even popped this fast when he was sixteen and Linus had given him head in the back of the bus on the way back home from a late game.

Alex seemed to realize his struggle, and he shoved back against Nicky as though trying to get him deeper, his muscles rippling teasingly around the length of Nicky’s cock. “Barely inside me, and already going to come. Bad manners, Nicky. You promised to take care of me tonight.”

“Fucker,” Nicky hissed in Alex’s ear. “You aren’t going to know what hit you,” Nicky promised as he tilted his hips and ground his pelvis against Alex’s ass, knowing that the angle would put the maximum amount of pressure on the swell of Alex’s prostate.

Alex chuckled before jerking and clamping down around Nicky with a yelp. “What the fuck?!”

Rocking into the motion, Nicky groaned as Alex’s frame twisted and stretched beneath him, strong muscles flexing and shifting beneath Alex’s skin as he tried to get Nicky to move.

The seconds seemed to stretch endlessly, and Nicky blinked slowly, realizing that Alex’s lips were moving, his eyes were wide, face twisting with an expression Nicky didn’t quite understand as Alex looked over his shoulder at him.

“—off!”

Nicky pulled back slightly—or he tried to, but his body didn’t seem to want to move. Instead, Alex collapsed onto his stomach, and Nicky remained on his hands and knees above him, which was strange because it felt like he was still as deep inside Alex as he’d been before Alex had moved.

Feeling momentary relief as he was able to move his head, Nicky looked down between the length of their bodies, and his brain short-circuited at what he saw there because surely this was a dream, surely _those_ weren’t attached to his body.

Tentacles, a whole wiggling mass of them in various lengths and thicknesses, though thankfully all flesh colored (did that _really_ make this any better?), shining with lube? (mucus? what even?) sprouted from where only moments before Nicky was fairly certain had been a single, _human_ penis.

Nicky’s brain couldn’t process the rush of Russian words spilling out of Alex’s mouth, only catching his name repeated again and again. 

Maybe it was caused by Nicky’s inaction, but Alex chose that moment to try to twist away. However, despite outweighing Nicky by a good twenty pounds, Nicky had the advantage of position, and without any input from Nicky’s horrified and uncomprehending brain, his body had no problem moving on its own. Dropping his weight on Alex’s back, knees forcing Alex’s legs wider, and twining their legs together, Nicky effectively destroyed any chance that Alex might have had of gaining leverage. 

Alex was saying something again—still?—but it was all far away, and it barely touched Nicky through the impenetrable fog of shock that seemed to have clouded his senses.

Heart racing in his ears, Nicky tried to get up, to pull out and let Alex go, but instead his hips rocked against Alex’s ass. With sudden, chilling clarity Nicky realized that he wasn’t in control of his body, was just along for the ride. Nicky could suddenly feel the rising pressure of his orgasm, having snuck up on him, the ratcheting pleasure as far away as Alex sounded until it overtook him. Stealing his senses (again), Nicky’s body convulsed as the horror melted away and the ecstasy consumed him. (A hysterical part of him wondered how he was even coming, if he even still had balls. He hadn’t seen them, but he hadn’t exactly gone searching, either.)

Nicky felt like he was coming forever, the pleasure cresting and falling and what had to be an unbelievable amount of come filling Alex up (where was it even coming from?). It was only when Alex squirmed beneath him, not trying to twist away, but to get closer, that Nicky came back to himself, and he watched with a surreal sense of detachment as his hands helped Alex turn over onto his back. Nicky’s gaze was drawn to the blackness of Alex’s unfocused eyes, how the pupils had expanded so far that the blue of his irises was indistinguishable from the black. Alex didn’t seem horrified or unhappy. Instead, his features were soft and relaxed like when he was forced to take the pain meds that he hated so much, his mouth twisted in a small smile.

Kneeling back on his heels between Alex’s splayed legs, Nicky’s eyes slowly lowered to the—tentacles—to where his cock—tentacles—was still in Alex’s body, noting how much more of it there was than normal, how much thicker it seemed to be, how it might have seemed comical in any other situation. As though sensing his scrutiny, the tentacles that had been mostly still for the moment, twined around each other, came to life, and Nicky gasped at the sensation, brain sparking, nearly overloading in pleasure, each tentacle like a cock, complete with nerve endings that were hardwired into the pleasure center of his brain.

The tentacles curled around each other, exploring each other. Nicky’s hands reached for them, and he hissed at the strangeness of the sensations, like he was touching his own cock but more intense. They were clearly a part of him, as hard as that was for Nicky to believe. They were slick, but not slimy. 

Quickly losing interest in Nicky’s hand, they went searching, caressing what were most definitely his balls (the relief he felt might have been stupidly out of place given the current situation), before curling further back and prodding at his own asshole. Thankfully, they didn’t seem all that interested in that area, and pulled away after a moment before turning their attention to Alex. (The relief Nicky felt realizing he wasn’t about to be fucked by his own tentacles was weighed heavily by guilt that he was doing what he feared to Alex.)

They explored Alex’s cock and balls, curling around them experimentally, and Alex’s hands reached down to them, fingers hesitantly wrapping around two of them before others joined, coiling around Alex’s fingers, and Nicky’s brain whited out at the sensation. The tentacles tested the give of the flesh, barely touching before clamping tight, seeming to enjoy the sounds that their actions drew from Alex (and despite himself, Nicky couldn’t help but be turned on by those sounds, so used to hearing them and knowing what they meant).

One thin tendril was bold enough to prod inquiringly at the leaking slit at the end of Alex’s cock, and Nicky watched in disbelief as the hole stretched as it—he—sank inside of Alex’s _cock_. They both groaned at the sensation.

Alex’s eyes were wide, his head raised in disbelief that mirrored Nicky’s own to stare at the flesh sinking into his cock.

The tentacles surged forward, and Alex’s head flew back, the tendons on his neck standing out in stark relief as his back bowed, and Nicky knew that pose, knew what that meant, and couldn’t quite comprehend that Alex was coming from this, but nothing managed to escape past the tentacle burrowed deep inside of him. Nicky couldn’t help but notice how Alex’s balls looked, strange and swollen, and with startling clarity he realized just how deep inside Alex the tentacle was. Nicky’s stomach twisted not in the expected horror, but in arousal. 

As though a switch was flipped, most of the exploring tentacles turned their attention to Alex’s already filled asshole, probing the already plugged entrance for any sign of give. There was no way—but as Nicky was finding out tonight, the impossible _was definitely_ possible.

Slowly, a thin tentacle worked its way past the overstretched muscle and slid in next to the thick tentacle already taking up so much space as more and more tentacles pulled at the already straining rim. One more wiggled its way in, then a second, and a third, twisting around each other, rubbing against Alex’s prostate if his moans were anything to go by. 

Nicky’s blood went hot and his mouth went dry at the unbelievable sight of Alex spread so very wide open for him, full of so many tentacles that Nicky had lost count. 

As suddenly as they’d begun, the small tentacles pulled back and slid away, and Nicky watched in disbelief as his hips rolled forward, urging the thickest tentacle—his cock—deeper. Alex’s groans were near continuous now, his knuckles white where his fingers twisted the bunched up sheets, and Nicky could feel something give deep in Alex’s body. The tentacle seemed to realize that as well because Nicky’s hips pushed forward with a seemingly renewed purpose, sending the largest tentacle impossibly deeper.

A strange ache began to weigh heavy in Nicky’s gut, not the expected nausea from the horror of this (a part of Nicky was still convinced that this couldn’t be real, that this was some sort of fucked up dream, that he was going to wake up and that everything would be normal again), more like when he edged with a full bladder, the pressure and pleasure weaving together in a way that made everything better until it was too much.

Alex was talking again (still?), and Nicky could only pick up pieces of the broken Russian, the tone begging. “Nicky—please—full.” Nicky watched with disbelief (was anything tonight really believable?) and fear and more arousal than he cared to admit as the muscles of Alex’s stomach began to ripple and the flesh bulged out slightly from the length of cock—tentacle—filling him.

Nicky’s hands reached out, fingers scratching at the hair on Alex’s stomach before caressing the bulge, pressing on it experimentally, and his body shuddered at the feel of touching himself through Alex’s body.

Alex’s hands covered his, pressed down even more, and his eyes snapped up to Alex’s face which wore a strange kind of smile. “Nicky,” he said, voice warm and inviting, wanting. “So good to me.”

Maybe that was the signal that Nicky’s body needed because the pressure, the ache suddenly grew so great that Nicky cried out, his body doubling over, brain overwhelmed by the strange sensations that felt like he was coming and peeing and so much more all at once. His eyes locked onto the main tentacle—his cock—and they widened as he watched the base expand, watched the way it flexed and rippled as the other tentacles curled around it, reverently? Excitedly? Something large and solid (definitely too big to be where it was!) was moving along the length of his cock, forced along by contractions of muscles that felt like mini orgasms until the bulge reached Alex’s widely spread hole.

It wasn’t possible. This wasn’t happening, but before Nicky’s eyes he watched (and felt) as Alex’s muscles slowly gave way, expanding wider and wider, in a way that couldn’t have been physically possible, and finally the bulge slipped inside, Alex’s hole squeezing down tight behind it. Nicky could feel it still moving, could feel it traveling deeper into Alex’s body, and then with one finally squeeze of his body, it was free of him and rested inside Alex. The sudden sense of accomplishment that hit him brought a sob to his throat, tears to his eyes, because he did want this, shouldn’t want this, but Nicky could feel another one moving, another one seeking entrance into Alex’s body.

Body folding, Nicky dropped down over Alex, resting on his forearms as he dropped his head to Alex’s chest. Alex’s hand rose, to his arm, fingers digging in hard enough to leave bruises, as his hips rolled helplessly beneath Nicky, seeking an orgasm that was blocked by the tentacle still deep in his cock. 

Squeezing his eyes shut, Nicky shuddered in unwanted pleasure, unable to hide from the fact that he was apparently laying eggs inside of Alex. With each one that exited his body, with each one that made Alex’s stomach grow strangely round and lumpy, the warmth that filled him grew, until his horror was eclipsed, pushed to the recesses of his mind. Nicky leaned down and kissed Alex, hands running lovingly over his form. He might not have planned this, but he was happy with the results, happy that he was able to share this with Alex, the one he loved so much.

As the last egg slipped free, the tentacle that had been plugging Alex’s cock, pulled out, and Alex screamed so loud it set the dogs barking. Nicky leaned down to lick the thick, white cum that flowed steadily out of Alex’s cock, in a seemingly endless stream. Only when Alex’s muscles relaxed and he whined his displeasure, did Nicky pull away, his tentacle pulling away from and out of Alex’s body in an impossibly long slide (Nicky could scarcely believe that had fit inside Alex and not damaged him in some way, let alone that it was Nicky’s own cock.). 

When his cock finally slid free of Alex’s body, Nicky’s attention was turned towards Alex’s still gaping hole, an invariable river of come following. Fingers snaking out, slipping past the red and puffy rim, Nicky pressed against Alex’s swollen prostate, smiling at the moan it drew from Alex, the weak fluttering of exhausted muscles around him before pulling free.

Sliding up the bed, Nicky urged Alex onto his side, and curled up around him, both of them asleep in seconds.

 

  
Nicky woke up instantly. No slow return to consciousness, but a sudden awareness that something was off, that he needed to be awake and do something. The first thing he noticed was Alex curled against his side, and it drew a smile to Nicky’s lips. The second thing he noticed was the strange swell of Alex’s stomach under his hand, and Nicky was suddenly on his feet with a yelp, tugging the blankets off the bed, the memories of the previous hours returning to hit him full force.

So not a dream.

Trembling hands fell to his crotch before his eyes followed, taking in the single _human_ penis. But no, that wasn’t quite right. He was intimately familiar with the workings of his cock, and he certain that there was a difference in both length and width, and fingers carefully wrapping around the length, he felt a strange thrum in his pelvis, behind his cock. Fingers jerking back, Nicky swallowed the panicked moan that threatened to rise from his throat, and forced his eyes to something safer, to Alex’s still form on his bed. But that wasn’t any better, just another reminder of what he’d done.

Turning, Nicky pulled on his boxers before he walked into the bathroom, kept the lights out, not wanting to look in the mirror, and wet a washcloth and grabbed some towels before returning to the bed. The sheets were a ruined mess, wet with more fluid than Nicky really wanted to think about (a part of Nicky wondered at the state of the mattress, but he shoved the thought away).

Nicky did the best he could to cover up the mess with the towels, and slowly, methodically, he cleaned Alex, not letting himself hide from what he’d done, remembering the feelings, remembering how much he’d enjoyed it (a part of him still enjoying it). His fingers lingered over the swollen flesh of Alex’s stomach, fingers scratching through the hair their, marveling at the total absurdity of the situation, brushing against Alex’s cock, hard and needy between his legs. At least Alex didn’t seem to be in pain, Nicky told himself. Pulling a blanket over Alex’s side, Nicky tentatively sat on the edge of the bed beside him.

The minutes stretched, Nicky’s thoughts whirling chaotically, wondering what he was supposed to do, if he should should find help, and who could possibly help if he needed it. Nicky snatched his phone from the nightstand. Who else could he possibly call that might know something about this but his mother? Each ring seemed to take an impossibly long time, and when he heard the click, Nicky spoke before she had a chance to. "Mamma!"

"Nicky, what's wrong?” she asked in worry because this was the middle of the night Nicky’s time. “You sound panicked!"

Nicky’s fingers gripped the phone tightly. “Mamma, is there something that I wasn’t told about what I am?”

“Nicky, you’re not making any sense. What do you mean about what you are?”

“Did you leave something out when you gave me the talk?"

The silence stretched between them before she finally spoke, her tone strangely resigned. "Nicky, I stressed how much you should always use a condom."

“I thought you just wanted me to be safe and avoid pregnancy.”

“Both of those are true,” she said. 

“But there was more to it than that.”

“Yes.”

"You didn't tell me I'd grow _tentacles_ and _lay eggs_ if I didn't," Nicky snapped, suddenly having had enough of the subterfuge. He felt instantly guilty for having talked to his mother in such a way, but right now her feelings weren’t his priority. His eyes slid over to Alex’s still form, to his face relaxed in sleep except for the slight smile that curled at the corners of his mouth, down to his swollen abdomen visible even beneath the blanket that Nicky had thrown over him after he’d cleaned him up. Nicky wondered if Alex was still hard, and he fought against the sudden swell of pride that filled him at the sight of what he’d done. Alex still haven’t woken up, and Nicky felt a new swell of guilt for wondering if he should take that as a blessing.

"You father and I wanted to give you an ordinary life. We were planning on telling you.” She paused, words searching. “You didn't tell us that you were seeing anyone."

"What does that matter? Does that mean this is my fault?” Nicky’s mind was roiling. “So I’m a—” Nicky cut himself off, not certain that he wanted to know right now, mind steering away from too many possibilities. 

“Nicky—”

“Don't—I can’t deal with this right now. Please, Mamma. Just tell me how to fix it!"

“Nicky, everything will be okay. The eggs won’t be viable with a human.”

The relief Nicky felt was nearly palpable until she continued.

“They are human, right?”

“I don’t know, Mamma,” Nicky ground out, his worldview tipping on its axis. “Until tonight, I had no idea that there was the possibility I was taking someone who wasn’t human to bed. How can I tell?”

“You would have noticed if they weren’t,” she said dismissively. “There are other ways to tell. Your pappa and I can teach you when you come home this summer. Is it Alex? Is he sleeping?”

At the moment Nicky was angry enough that visiting his parents was last thing he wanted to do, but as she voiced her concern for Alex, the anger faded away and all he felt was tired and drained. “What gave it away?”

“Oh, Nicky. You were obsessed with that boy from the start. I was waiting for the happy news.”

Yeah, so it was Nicky’s fault for deciding that he and Alex shouldn’t tell anyone about their relationship yet. “The eggs, how do we get them out?”

She laughed and Nicky frowned, not understanding her amusement. “They’ll come out the same way they went in. It shouldn’t take more than twelve hours from the time they were inserted.”

 _Laid_ , Nicky’s mind corrected unhelpfully. “And Alex, he’ll be okay?”

She laughed again. “Oh, Nicky. This should have been a wonderful occasion for you, and instead we left you unprepared. You don’t need to worry. He’ll be better than ‘okay’.” She paused for a moment before adding, “Orgasms help.”

What? Nicky wasn’t sure he’d heard her right. 

Alex chose that moment to moan, and Nicky’s attention was instantly on him. “Mamma, Alex is waking up. I will call you later.” Nicky didn’t bother to wait for her response as he hung up the phone, throwing it away haphazardly as Nicky took Alex’s hand in his.

Alex’s eyes slowly opened and he blinked sleepily up at Nicky, as his fingers tightened around Nicky’s. “Mmmmmm,” Alex hummed wordlessly. “Feels good.” He squirmed, pushing the blanket down, exposing his swollen stomach and his hard cock curled up to rest against the swell.

Nicky swallowed thickly at the sight, unwanted arousal heating his blood as Alex’s hand trailed leisurely, over the curve of his stomach, to wrap around his cock.

“Why are you over there, and not over here?” Alex asked, gesturing at the distance between them and down to his cock.

Nicky couldn’t help but move closer. “Alex, do you understand what happened? Are you okay?”

“Yes, you filled me so full, took good care of me. Now you’re so far away. Take care of me again?” Alex’s mouth was curled into a pout, his hand reaching out beseechingly, and Nicky couldn’t take it, the words pulling at him on an instinctive level. Nicky shoved his boxers off, wondering why he’d put them on at all, and sank down between Alex’s legs. He took the head of Alex’s needy cock into his mouth, savoring the taste and weight of it on his tongue. Out of habit, Nicky’s hands slid between his legs, fingers pausing at the nest of tentacles he found there, before soldiering himself and wrapping his fingers around the thickest one. (If this was going to be a normal thing, what did it hurt to enjoy it while he could?)

Nicky’s other hand rose to prod at Alex’s asshole, testing the flesh there, swollen and warm to the touch. Pushing two fingers in, Nicky steadied himself and swallowed Alex down until his nose was buried at the shot hair at the base of Alex’s cock. 

Alex’s hips jerked, and he swore, suddenly coming. 

The unexpected thrust set off Nicky’s gag reflex, his throat convulsing as he jerked back, the flavor of Alex’s release exploding in his mouth, come streaking across his face as he pulled back to cough.

“Sorry,” Alex said above him, fingers petting his hair in apology. “Oh,” Alex said, hand rising to his stomach. “They moved.”

Orgasms help, Nicky’s mother had said (the only time he was ever going to think of his mother during sex).

With a sudden yelp, Alex’s legs bent and went tense, his hips rising from the bed. “Fuck,” Alex said, eyes wide as he stared at Nicky, and then a teasing smile spread across his face. “Next time, you carry.”

 

“Next time”? Fuck, Nicky didn’t want to think about a “next time”. Couldn’t imagine a “next time”. Now was hard enough to comprehend as it was. 

The muscles of Alex’s ass flexed around Nicky’s fingers, and a rush of liquid escaped around them, before something smooth met his fingers. Nicky pulled back, not sure what to do as Alex began to breathe deeply. Alex’s hand was suddenly on his, guiding it towards Alex’s still straining cock. Nicky’s tentacles seemed to know what to do, curling around their fingers, and Alex groaned deep in his chest. 

Nicky’s eyes were drawn down to Alex’s asshole, watching the way the muscle twitched, watching as something showed briefly inside the ring of flesh before being drawn back in, too big to exit. Nicky’s tentacles massaged the muscle gently, tugging it when it relaxed. They pulled back when the muscle strained, and Nicky watched in disbelief as Alex’s hole spread wider and wider, wider even than earlier, certainly? Had they grown or had they originally been that big?

It sank into Alex’s body again, and he sobbed.

“You’re doing so good, Alex. You look so good stretched for me. Just a little more. You can do it,” Nicky said.

Alex groaned and Nicky looked down to see the tentacle sinking into Alex’s cock for the second time that night. (Was this one thicker than before?) Alex sobbed again, body straining, and Nicky watched as his hole spread open again, stretching wider and wider and wider, the rim straining white, flesh bulging outward in a way that should have been grotesque but was beautiful, until finally spread impossibly wide, the first of the eggs popped free. With trembling fingers, Nicky reached out for it, eyes wide with disbelief. It was nearly a perfect sphere, cloudy yet translucent, and it was bigger than his fist.

And there were still more.

For the first time, Nicky tried to control the smaller tentacles rather than letting them do what they wanted, willing two of them to stretch up to Alex’s nipples, normally an off limits area because they were so sensitive that any play bordered on too much, too quickly, often crossing the line into painful territory; not the fun kind. Each tentacle circled around a peaked nub, tightening before pulling back to flick at them, and Nicky pulled the tentacle out of Alex’s cock as his body bowed with tension, tentacles helpfully milking the orgasm out of Alex. And seconds later, body lax, another egg was pressed against Alex’s hole, seeking its freedom.

“Help me,” Alex demanded, hands out, trying to sit up.

Nicky tugged him forward and up, helping Alex move, bracing Alex’s weight as he squatted and bore down.

The sounds that Alex made were obscene and they went straight to Nicky’s cock—tentacles—and they tried to be helpful. 

Tentacles brushed over Alex’s red and mostly hard cock, and Alex swatted them away. “Not now.” Alex bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut as the second egg breached his entrance and fell to join its twin on the bed.

The third took longer, Alex dropping his head to rest against Nicky’s shoulder as he breathed deeply, open-mouthed. One hand held onto Nicky’s arm, fingers digging into his arm, and the other hand dropped to his cock, circling it loosely. Tentatively, the tentacles rose up, curling around Alex’s cock, and gently looping around Alex’s balls, flexing rhythmically around them, when he didn’t push them away.

Nicky nuzzled against Alex’s neck, one hand dropping to Alex’s stomach, holding him against his chest as Alex threatened to shake apart as the third egg finally slid free. 

After that, it was like the floodgates were opened, and the eggs came nearly one after another, Alex’s hole not having time to close before another was there, wanting its freedom. Slowly Alex’s stomach began to shrink, and Alex had to lie down, winded and sweat-soaked. “Not done yet, just time for a break.”

Alex was flushed a deep red, the color trailing down his neck, staining his panting chest, skin glistening with sweat, hair sticking to his forehead. He looked wrecked, more so than Nicky had ever seen him. Nicky leaned up, giving into the sudden, overpowering urge to kiss him.

Alex’s smile was anything but soft and sweet when Nicky pulled away. “Your turn.”

Nicky opened his mouth to ask when he meant, when Alex’s sank his hands into the mass of Nicky’s tentacles, and Nicky shuddered. “Supposed to be taking care of you.”

“Making you feel good makes _me_ feel good,” Alex said with a grin as his fingers pressed into flesh that Nicky hadn’t explored yet.

“Why aren’t you freaking out about this?” Nicky asked in disbelief.

Alex gave a careless shrug as though he was just asked his thoughts on the weather. “Haven’t hurt me.”

Nicky’s eyes fell to the large pile of eggs spread out around them on the bed.

Alex rolled his eyes. “Haven’t hurt me in a way that feels bad. Get worse than this at practice.”

Nicky’s brow rose at that, his imagination supplying some suddenly hysterical images, when Alex’s fingers found a magic spot that made his muscles all but turn to liquid as he collapsed against his side, pure pleasure stealing his senses as his orgasm washed over him.

When Nicky opened his eyes again, Alex was laying back, legs spread as he pressed against his stomach. “This one’s deep. Doesn’t want to come out. Stubborn. Like someone I know.” Alex smiled and closed his eyes.

Nicky slid down between Alex’s legs and laid a kiss on his thigh, pushing some of the eggs that rolled in his path out of his way (what was he even supposed to do with these? toss them in the trash?).

“Big,” Alex said suddenly. “Bigger than the others, I think. Did it grow?”

Nicky shrugged helplessly, not knowing what to say. 

“Is okay. I’m more stubborn.”

Nicky dropped his head and nuzzled at sensitive skin where Alex’s inner thigh met his body, breathing in the scent of him. Carefully Nicky took Alex’s length into his mouth, not sucking, just swallowing him down, lips stretching into a smirk as Alex whined, knowing that he had to be super sensitive, Alex rarely coming more than twice in a night. 

Alex’s hands settled on Nicky’s head, twining through the length of his hair, the grip surprisingly loose considering the coiled tension that Nicky could feel in them. “Taking such good care of me,” Alex murmured as he petted at Nicky’s hair. 

Nicky’s chest fluttered at the praise. Nicky couldn’t see it, but he could feel the way that Alex’s body struggled to expel what he hoped was the last egg. Reaching up to massage Alex’s balls with one hand, his thumb slid along the rim of Alex’s stretched hole and Nicky swallowed around the head of Alex’s cock, feeling the way that Alex strained, feeling the rise of his orgasm, the way his body gave, and finally with a slick sound the egg escaped, falling to join the others on the bed around them. 

Alex collapsed limp against the messy sheets, panting like he’d just spent two solid minutes stuck on the ice, unable to take a shift change.

Nicky’s fingers reached out, probing against Alex’s asshole, the muscle still slack and slick, the flesh red and swollen. Alex hissed his displeasure as Nicky’s finger sank in. “Shhhhhhhh, lemme check.” 

“I’m good. Sore. Tired. Not hurt,” Alex grumbled, hole flexing weakly as Nicky explored.

“Am checking anyway.” When Nicky was satisfied that there were no tears, was no blood, that the worst of the damage was that’s Alex’s flesh was red and hot, swollen from the abuse, (something that should have left him horrified but instead filled him with a strange sense of accomplishment) he pulled away. Thankfully it was nothing that appeared to need medical attention (wouldn’t that be horrifying if that story was leaked to the press?).

Alex’s hands beckoned at Nicky before reaching for him when he was too slow, tugging him closer to Alex’s side. “Lie down.” 

Nicky let himself be pulled and did as he was ordered, pushing eggs (Nicky still didn’t quite understand where they had come from. Had they been that big inside him? How had he not noticed?) out of the way as he stretched out beside Alex. “That’s that last one?” 

Alex curled up against Nicky’s side, beard rasping against his neck. “Mhhmmmmmm,” Alex hummed in affirmative below Nicky’s ear. 

Pushing the wet strands of hair back from Alex’s face, Nicky dropped a kiss to his forehead, hands running up and down the length of Alex’s back as his breathing slowed. 

“Nap time?” Alex murmured hopefully, a few minutes later.

“Bathtime,” Nicky corrected.

“Uh, the tub takes too long to fill.”

“You think you can stand for a shower?”

“You won’t let me fall,” Alex said with a smile that twisted Nicky’s stomach.

No, he wouldn’t ever let Alex fall.

 

  
The shower went better than expected, considering that Alex was weak and about as steady as a newborn fawn. After making Alex drink a liter of water and pouring him into the bed of one of the spare bedrooms, Nicky was left with the task of cleaning up the considerable mess they’d made of the bed. His nose wrinkled at the thick smell of sex and something distinctively _other_ that saturated the room. 

Looking at the eggs, Nicky wondered what to do with them. It felt kind of strange just throwing them away, and what if someone found them? Putting them in a plastic bin, Nicky added the question to the growing list of things he needed to ask his mother.

After a minute, Nicky decided that the sheets and the bed were a lost cause. They’d have to get another one. For now, Nicky wanted nothing more than to be close to Alex, and the bed that Alex was in was calling his name.

Sinking down against Alex’s side, Nicky let his hand settle on Alex’s once-again-flat stomach, shocked at the lack of evidence of what had happened no long ago, sure that there must have been some sort of physical reminder, and he was relieved when it wasn’t accompanied by a sense of disappointment or any other inexplicable feeling. He’d liked the swell when it was there, but at least he wasn’t going to feel like he needed it all the time. When Alex turned, pressing his face into Nicky’s neck, something in his chest went tight. He didn’t want to lose this.

 

  
Nicky awoke slowly and smiled, enjoying the feel of fingers running through his hair, massaging his scalp. Slowly thoughts of the previous night (day? Nicky wasn’t sure how much time had passed since all of this started) intruded, and his smile fell away. He didn’t want to be so cliché as to cry because he was apparently something out of a bad sci-fi movie, but he certainly didn’t feel great about it, about what he’d done to Alex.

“Nicky.”

Alex’s voice was loud and startled him from his thoughts.

“Open your eyes for me.”

Doing as he was told, Nicky found Alex propped up on the bed beside him. “Surprised you’re still here.”

Alex scoffed. “Think some щупальца will scare me away? Have to try harder than that if you want me to leave.”

“I hurt you.”

Alex rolled his eyes. “Already went over that.”

“I scared you.”

“For a few minutes. Think you drugged me somehow, made everything better.”

Nicky groaned. “Oh, right. Because drugging you to enjoy it makes it that much better.” Nicky’s hand rose to cover his face, to hide, but Alex’s hands caught his wrists, forcing Nicky to look at him.

“You didn’t hurt me, can’t make me run away. Think I was more scared for you than for me. Think that Nicky is soft, that he worries too much. You promised me a night to remember. I think you delivered.”

Nicky let out a broken laugh, surprising himself with the sound, and when Alex tugged at him, he went, straddling Alex’s hips, pressing their chests together. “This really doesn’t bother you?”

“It’s strange, not scary. But I think I heard you talking on the phone to your mother? She knows what this is, right? So not scary and maybe not so strange.”

“So it’s that simple for you?”

“Yes.”

Nicky smiled because that was so Alex. “What did I do to deserve you?” Nicky mused aloud.

“You played beautiful hockey. I couldn’t stay away.” A smirk crossed Alex’s face as he asked, “We can do this again?”

“Seriously?” After all of that, Alex wanted to do it again? Nicky was at a loss because surely he was joking.

“What? I’m not saying now, or today.” A frown crossed Alex’s face as he wiggled. “Still sore. But someday. Can’t explain, but it felt amazing.”

“Not exactly sure how it happened, but if it’s safe, if we can, someday, maybe.” Nicky wasn’t sure if he was ready for that.

“Maybe you could have a turn, if it works that way?” Alex added helpfully. “My turn to take care of you.”

Nicky’s mind latched onto the thought of the tentacles that had explored his body, how they’d prodded at his asshole but hadn’t entered. He went hot at the thought.

Alex laughed, and Nicky cursed his fair skin, knowing how red he must have been.

“Now make me food. I’m starving,” Alex ordered with a grin.

Nicky laughed and kissed him before tugging him to his feet. They didn’t have the answers, but they’d figure it out together.

**Author's Note:**

> Normally with tentacle fics, we see the pov of the person being fucked. I wanted to try something a little different. 
> 
> Lemme know what you think (and please feel free to let me know if see any errors). Thanks for reading!


End file.
